Taken
by BubblesCanKill
Summary: Peter and Elizabeth Burke's lives are turned upside down when their 3yr old daughter Mia is abducted. With the help of Neal and Mozzie will they be able to get her back?


"How much longer?" 3 year old Mia Burke whinnied from the back seat of her mothers car with her teddy bear.

"Not long baby see there's daddy's office" Elizabeth said pointing at the building, coming to a stop at the red light. Elizabeth sighed as a man started to clean the front window. Looking around in the car, she found some spare changed and put her side window down to hand the man the money.

"**Get out of the car!**" the man yelled reaching inside the car to open the door. Elizabeth screamed as she was thrown out onto the road. A women got into the other side of the car as it drove off down the street.

"NO! Mia! My Baby!" Elizabeth screamed. A few people got out of their cars and got on their phones. Elizabeth ran into the FBI headquarters.

* * *

><p>Peter smiled at Neal, Jones and Dianna after solving another crime. Peter looked at his watch. "El and Mia should be here soon"<p>

"Can't wait has she been practising?" Neal asked

"Yes she has and I don't like that you and Mozzie are teaching her to pick pocket" Peter glared at him making Neal smirk.

"Peter!" The 4 turned their heads as Elizabeth ran out of the elevator with tears running down her cheeks.

"El what's wrong?!" Peter asked running towards her

"They-have-her" Elizabeth managed to get out through her tears

"Who have who?" Peter asked trying to calm her down

"Mia they have Mia" Peter froze. His world just stopped.

"Who have Mia?" Neal asked taken charge.

"A man and a women they car jacked me" El's tears started to stop as she explained to them what happened. Neal reported El's car and everyone made their way down to the street to meet the police.

"I know its been reported but I'm reporting it again!" Peter yelled down his phone

"Listen El when the car jackers realise there is a baby in the back they'll dumb the car" Neal said trying to calm her down.

"Oh Neal. Neal they're junkies they aren't going to dump the care" El cried

"If they are junkies they'll have no interest in Mia. Believe me you will get her back" Neal said as she started crying "You'll get her back, You'll get her back" Peter walked over and hugged her. Mozzie had joined as well and Jones and Diana were on the phone.

"We've got NYPD out on patrols" Diana said down her phone

"We're calling in all favours but we want you paramedics out as well if you hear see smell anything you call us right?" Jones said

"Neal and I can all in favours on the crime scene" Mozzie said. Neal slapped his arm knowing that that wouldn't set well with either of the distressed parents. 2 NYPDs came up.

"Just go over one more time anything you can remember" Peter said

"Mia was asking how much longer and then..." she trailed off

"Then what?" The police asked

"...And then they took Mia" she sighed "Its my fault Peter why did I wind down the window?"

"It is NOT your fault okay?" Peter wrapped his arms around her again. They stood silent when the police Radio crackled into life.

"We have sighted the car" it crackled. After giving the address and the speed of the car everyone jumped in a car and headed off. Peter, El and Neal listened in to the radio.

"Peter drive faster!" El yelled bitting her nails

"Suspect has sped up and is now going over 120" The radio said

"Pull back" Neal whispered

"Car is north bound on Saunders" Peter sped up

"Pulling back I repeat pulling back!"

Peter stopped the car near 2 police cars. They got out of the car to see Elizabeths car had collided with a semi trailer truck.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you pull back?!" Peter yelled at the NYPD man. An Ambulance pulled up and 3 paramedics ran to the car.

"El let them do they're jobs" Neal said as Peter grabbed her from running to the car.

"Mia! Mia!" Elizabeth cried watching them work on the car. Finally they managed to open the car.

"Mia!" El ran to the car only to find she wasn't there. They pulled a man out.

"Where's the women? Where's your women!? What has she done with my baby!?" El yelled.

"If she's not in the car then where will she be?" Jones asked

"Where would junkies go? Check with paramedics, medical centres shooting galleries" Peter said. Mozzie, Diana and Jones ran off. The paramedics continued to work on him.

"Don't you let him die Ben" Elizabeth said to paramedic. Peter and Neal searched the car with the help of a couple of NYPDs.

"Blink if you can understand me" Ben said. The man blinked.

"Good Good do you know where the baby is blink for yes" He gusted stared at Ben. Neal pulled out a stack of money from the back seat of the car.

"Did someone pay you to steal the car?" Nothing "Did someone pay you to steal the baby?" A blink. All that need to send El off again "Who paid you?" He closed his eyes "Come on"

"Heart rate 60 and dropping" Ben said putting a defiblater on him

"Charging clear" Up and down went the body

"Do it again" El hissed

"Charging clear" Again up and down went the man

"Nothing theres no out put"

"Theres a hole at the base of his skull he's gone" Ben sighed before hitting the ground.

"Someone knows where Mia is" Elizabeth said turning to Peter "Who? Where's our baby?"

* * *

><p>"Mark Harris do you know the man?" Ben asked<p>

"Maybe Mia was targeted" Neal said "Matthew Keller he is apparently out"

"He wouldn't would he?" Peter asked

"I don't know anymore" Neal said "First you then El who knows what else he would do" Peter's phone started ringing.

"Hello" Peter hissed

"Wow Burke you seem angry what's wrong?" The voice rang through his ears. Peter turned and looked at El.

"Keller"

"I have to say little Mia is a cute one looks a lot like Elizabeth" Peter could just feel his smirk. "She's been showing me what uncle Neal and Uncle Mozzie has been teaching her" Peter rolled his eyes "She would make a perfect little helper cute innocent could get away with anything I bet you would give into her every time"

"Where is she Keller?" Peter asked

"Don't worry you'll see her soon" Keller laughed and hung up.


End file.
